Feelings Deep Inside
by Love Me Forever
Summary: Inuyasha is in Kagome's era and it's the new moon. Kagome can't take his stubborn-ness anymore and decides to give him a piece of her mind. {One shot}{InuyashaKagome}


**Feelings Deep Inside**

That day, is a day I'll never forget. It was the day, I finally found out who I really was....

We (Kagome and I) were in Kagome's era. I was spending the 'weekend' with her....whatever a 'weekend' was. That night could have been the only time I have ever had fun in my entire life.

"Souta! You get back here!!" Kagome shouted. Apparently, Souta had hit her with his pillow...she told me these things were called, 'pillow fights'. What the hell is a pillow fight? I was about to find out. Kagome swung her pillow around wildly trying to hit Souta. But missed...and hit me instead. I grabbed the pillow from the young boy's hand and chased after Kagome. She was laughing, the first time I have ever heard her laugh with such...spirit, she was so carefree...I wish this Kagome would show up more often.

After our pillow fight, I realized it was the full moon. "Damn it all, I have to be stuck inside that stupid human body again..." My mistake was saying it out loud. Kagome completely exploded.

"What is your problem Inuyasha?! Do you have a problem with humans?!"

"Maybe..."

"You have a problem with me...?"  
  
"I never said that!"

"Well...I _am_ a human..."

Silence....I didn't know what to say...she really got me there. She took my hand and dragged me over to a mirror.

"Look Inuyasha!" I looked. My hair was black, my eyes were no longer golden, but a deep violet. I no longer had claws, but normal fingernails. My ears...were at the side of my head instead on top of it. No more fangs, no more demon powers. "Do you remember what you've told me?!"

"What...."

"You told me your mother was human! And that you loved her with all your heart!"

"So what?"

"This is the _only_ thing you have left of your mother! The _only_ thing that tells people that you are hers! The _only_ thing that makes you unique! It's something special! Your mother was human, and you loved her right?! So why the hell can't you love yourself for being human and demon as well?!" It was the first time I've seen Kagome so angry...well...first time in a while at least. But I had no answers for her. None at all.

"Inuyasha....it's supposed to remind you of who you are...what you are...."

"But I don't want to be reminded! When I was little, everyone made fun of me! Not only me, but my parents as well! They called my mother and myself a disgrace to my family's name! Just because we were human, or part human! You wouldn't understand Kagome! You wouldn't!! It's what it means to be different! Nobody cares for you and it's always your fault!!!"

"Is that it Inuyasha?" She laughed lightly. She was laughing! But not for long, soon after, she started to cry. Dammit...why does that girl cry so much?! "You're not the only one that's different."

"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Everyone's different. We're not all the same you know? I mean...I'm a priestess, if my friends found out about that...I wouldn't have a social life...they would think I'm a freak. But you're right...I don't know how it feels, but I understand what it's like to be different. But Inuyasha...that's not the point. The point is...being human has it's advantages. You don't have demon senses...you don't always know the truth....the truth can hurt you know...."

Silence fell once more. There we go...she got me again. I smiled at her.

"What?" She asked in confusion. I stretched out my arms and wrapped them around her.

"Kagome?...Thank you..."

"For...?"

"Everything. Kikyo was never there for me when I needed her. You were the only one who accepts me for who I am. Kikyo wanted me to change, everybody wanted me to change..."

"Oh Inuyasha...whether you're human, half demon, or full demon...I still love you." I was a little taken back by her confession. Sure...I had an idea of her feelings for me...but I never thought she'd actually love me.

"You...love me?"

"Yes I do." I smiled yet again.

"Well Kagome...you wanna know something?"  
  
"It won't hurt...I guess." I chuckled.

"I love you too."

She cried again...but this time...they were tears of joy. For once, I didn't mess up...I didn't upset her...I let her know...that I love her...took me a while didn't it?

The End


End file.
